Chocolate flavored Icecream
by FireflyGaze17
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke has a punishment from his father by him selling hotdogs...a certain lost and hungry pink haired girl annoys him by demanding a hotdog even when the store is already closed "i've waited here for hours!" SASUSAKU


_**I tried to make this short... i really did. i dont really get why people want longer fics. oh well! oh! there are some things unexplained here so...whatever! i wanna say sorry if my grammar isn't right or my spelling... I dont really pay attention to such mistakes but i really need to apologize for that. Salamat! oh! try the listening to the song **__**"i think i love you" by byul while reading this...its a kawaii song ^_^**_

* * *

Sasuke wasn't happy, he definitely wasn't.

Who could be happy if you had a punishment from your father of selling hotdogs on the park? Well, it wasn't so bad since the hotdog stand was more like a store with the glass walls, doors, air conditioners and stuff… it wasn't so bad but him? Uchiha Sasuke with the unmeasureable ego? he wouldnt even last an hour serving his fangirls

Yes, you heard right, Fangirls.

The moment he stepped inside the store and turned the plastic laminated card with the sign open… customers *cough* fangirls*cough* raided the hotdog store/stand. and yes...he had no choice.

That's how some pink haired young lady from konohagakure who got lost and ended up in sunagakure. She really had a hard time inside the hotdog store. Seriously! There were hundreds of them!

She could've had eaten at another store/stand right? Well, the truth is she doesn't have enough for that, a single hotdog was the only thing that was enough for her budget.

She was so…hungry! She hadn't eaten in a day! She doesn't know how to get back to konoha since she doesn't know the way around suna. she planned on taking a cab but as I said earlier... she doesnt have enough money. she just thought of asking for direction after she eats a hotdog...

so now, here she was... waiting for her turn to order

_"Damn! Why the heck is there such a long line? "_

she waited for hours...

and another hour went by...

and another....

and then another...

and then another one....

_"Damn it! how long will this line take?" S_akura cursed inwardly as she looked at the clock to see it was already six in the evening. She let out an annoyed sigh with her eyebrows furrowed as she glared at the thirty-two girls infront of her_._

_"Aren't some of them from earlier? Didn't they just ordered a hotdog awhile ago? Damn, their good! I wish I had their sneaking skills..."_ sakura held a frown and looked at those girls with envy in her eyes. She just sighed and thought_ " atleast I'm playing fair and square...but wait! what are we playing anyway?"_

Another hour passed by with her arguing with herself to keep her busy while she wait and also, it was already seven. finally! the moment she has been waiting for has come! it was now her turn to order! _wahahaha! i got here fair and square!" _but little did she know that she actually laughed that evil laugh she made which didnt go unheard by the Uchiha who is now staring at her.

He stared at his last customer. Well, the shop was already closed so he was about to shove her away when suddenly the girl held another evil laugh which annoyed him. yes, annoyed him not scared him. he was an Uchiha and Uchiha doesnt get scared by a pink haired "evil laughing" girl.

_what the heck... is she a witch or something? _

_**yeah, maybe she is... just look at the pink hair! maybe she's a evil psycho fangirl!**_

_what the heck are you?_

_**correction. who are you.**_

_whatever. just go away._

_**hey! dont talk to your inner like that! im being helpful you know!**_

_tch. on what?_

_**I'm giving you a warning that maybe she's an evil fangirl!**_

_just shut up. your being more annoying than the Dobe._

_**im giving you a warning dude!**_

_..._

_**Hey, Dont you ignore me!**_

**_..._**

**_Argh! your impossible!_**

**_..._**

**_I'll be back for you!_**

then, his super annoying totally opposite inner self left.

Sakura then spoke up and leaned on the counter to order the hotdog that she's been longing for.

"Sir, I want a- "

"Were closed"

"B-but!" Sakura started to lean more on the counter as she held those puppy dog eyes and pouted lips.

"No"

"I've waited here for hours!" Sakura protested as she backed away from the counter as she crossed her arms with her eyebrows furrowed but still had the pouted lips on.

" I dont care" Sasuke was about to go inside to change the silly uniform that his father made him wear which was a yellow collared shirt with hotdog icon printed on it when suddenly the pink haired girl sat on the counter and grabbed the collar of his shirt. Sakura was now desperate, she knows that they should be closed but she was just so damn hungry!

"Listen here mister! I know your just following rules but please! I'm already lost in here in suna, i haven't eaten in a day and just awhile ago I've been waiting for hours!"

"Let go." Sasuke stared at her with those emotionless eyes of his which made sakura fume even more

"Please! Im Hungry!"

"Why did'nt you just ate at other stores/stands?"

"I-I" Sakura hated to say that she has no money left... she did'nt want to look like a beggar. but she has no choice. its better to make him pity her so he can give her food rather than him closing the store with her having a grumbling stomach

"I have no money left" sakura bowed her haid as she said this

"Were closed"

"Please" sakura muttered quietly

"Let go" _she's pathetic_

"Please!"

"Your Annoying" _that should shut her up._

"Please!"

_She is definitely annoying...._

Sakura was now leaning very close to him with an eager expression. Sasuke was really getting annoyed with this girl. this was the last thing that he wanted when the store was closed. more annoyance!

"Idiot. why dont you just go home."

"how dare you call me an idiot _Bastard_! I've already told you I'm Lost Baka!"

_oh right..._

Sakura was the first **girl** who ever called him, The Mighty **Uchicha Sasuke **, a Bastard and an Idiot/Baka. even his mom would'nt call him that since she loved his son too much. this girl was really really really really really really really really annoying. Period.

He didnt want to hear anything from her again. So, The mighty Uchiha Sasuke just sighed and gave up

"Fine"

"huh..what?"

"I'll Give you a hotdog"

"For free?" Sakura's face lightened with a matching smile as she let go of sasuke's collar

"No." Sasuke went to the machine thingy to get the annoying girl a Hotdog

"Oh well!" sakura reached for the money inside her pocket and placed it on the counter. Sasuke took the money and placed it inside the cash register along with the "ching!" sound then he gave her the hotdog which sakura took and went outside.

Sakura pushed the door open and inhaled some fresh air before skipping towards the bench that viewed the moon perfectly. but as she was walking, or should I say skipping happily... she tripped over a small annoying pebble... yep...a very small pebble that people rarely tripped on but she... the one with the also _rare_ colored hair tripped on the _rarely_ tripped on very _small pebble. _Annoying Isn't it? especially when you fell off your face and found your hotdog lying on the ground with you. ahh...what a delightful scene.

'O-ouch..." sakura was glaring... No! not at the hotdog! but the very very very Dirty _EVIL_! ground. Tears were about to fall but she tried to control her tears from falling. still... it didnt work.

she stood up. Sakura went slowly towards the bench then sat on it as tears were welling up in her eyes and her chin quivering. with that, Sakura burst into tears; crying like a little girl, she cried her heart out without a care in the world as the moon shone brightly on her face as tears streamed down her face and her loud wail went unheard by any people there...well, there wasn't anyone there...so, she cried, sniffed, and wailed.

Sasuke was now finished fixing things up, he was now in his usual outfit.

the usual branded baggy shorts that goes around his knee, white T-shirt and a pair of low-cut black converse.

he went to to the fridge to find something to edible. and yes, it was a hotdog store so he'd find hotdogs but _NO!_ he wont eat hotdogs. he had enough of that for today.

So he went for chocolate flavored icecream instead.

Sasuke stepped outside; carrying the icecream in his left hand as he closed the door behind him using his right hand. something didn't go unnoticed by the Uchiha or anyone for that matter if anyone was there with him. it was that annoying pink haired girl again... and now, she was annoying more than ever with her crying.

Well, he was about to go home anyway so he just ignored the girl as he starts to walk away. But then, something suddenly caught his eye.

It was that darn hotdog lying on the ground

_she's one clumsy annoying woman._

that was the hotdog that she begged for and the one that she craved for

the one that she waited for...

and now, she has nothing.

she's lost, she's hungry and now he thinks she's going to be crazy any moment now

**_Just ignore her!_**

_you again._

_**Well... I told I'll comeback didn't I?**_

_Hn. Go Away._

_**Hey! I'm just going to give a warning again! didn't she almost beat you up when she grabbed your collar?**_

_she didn't even punched me._

_**so! thats a sign that she's a crazy fangirl!**_

_Go. Away._

_**You never listen to me!**_

_Hn. thats true_

Sasuke started walking towards the bench where Sakura is while Sasuke's inner keeps on nagging him on

_**"why are you such a stubborn bastard?"**_

**_..._**

**_"ignoring me again are you?"_**

**_..._**

**_"argh! fine! I'll go away!_**

And thats how Sasuke ended up sitting beside Sakura eating chocolate flavored icecream.

they both sat there in silence... well... Sasuke that is. because Sakura kept on crying and crying and crying and crying and crying and crying which annoyed the hell out of Sasuke.

He scooped an amount of chocolate in his spoon and shove it inside Sakura's mouth which made her "effectively" to shut up and be aware of her surroundings that there is an annoyed Uchiha beside her

"*sniff* Oh...*hic* I didn't see you there *sniff*" Sakura said as she took the spoon away from her mouth

"that was *hic* rude you know...*sniff*"

"hn"

"bastard.." Sakura muttered quietly so the Uchiha wouldn't hear

"stop crying..."

"wha-"

"its annoying"

"whatever... who do you think you are anyway telling me to stop crying!" silent tears were now rolling down her face

"crybaby...stop crying...have some more so shut up" Sasuke shoved some more icecream in her mouth which made her furious

"what do you think of me? a little girl who will stop crying because she was given an icecream!"

"hn"

"hell no! i'm not a little girl! i dont need an ice cream from a stranger!" sakura beamed at him as she looked away

"hn. if you dont want it...well, it not my loss." Sasuke was about to stand up and leave but a not so small hand stopped him

"I didn't say I didn't want it"

"but you just di-"

"Its Different! I said I dont need it but I didn't say I didn't want it!"

"hn."

"Your gonna give it to me or not?"

"I didn't say I'd give it to you"

"But!"

"I just said to have some more" with that, Sasuke sat again beside her

how did he end up sharing his Icecream with this annoying girl again? oh yes... it was because she's too persistent

"Im Haruno Sakura" Sakura said as she took the icecream filled spoon to her mouth and savoring the taste as if it was the most delicious thing on earth

"hn"

"oi! you should also tell me your name!"

_she didn't know my name?_

"do you know a guy named Uchiha Sasuke?"

"ofcourse I do! who wouldn't!"

"do you know how he looks like"

"well... the truth is, even though he is very popular since he is an Uchiha... and also he is from konoha like me...."

"Just say it" sasuke said in a demanding kind of voice

"demanding much? Barely!"

"what?"

"I barely know how he looks like!"

"hn."_she's also from konoha....hn._

the both sat in silence with Sakura forgetting to ask Sasuke's name. as silence filled them, Sakura grew tired as she tries to keep herself from falling asleep

*blink*

*blink*

and then she was out.

Sasuke felt some weight on his shoulders. He looked at his side to find Sakura asleep while her head is leaning on his shoulder. she looked really peaceful and innocent as the moon shines on her porcelain like face. she has those eye bags under her eyes. maybe he should help her out a little.

he tried to push her off but she suddenly held him tightly as she sleeps. Sakura found comfort in him.

In her sleep she was still very annoying

Sasuke was tired as well so he place his head over Sakura's head which was leaning on his shoulder for support. he closed his eyes as the cool breeze pass them.

the moon shone on their faces.

the ice-cream was long gone and is now inside there tummies

and now both of them were sleeping

it was already 6 am in the morning

A man that wore an elegant uniform shook Sasuke to wake him but only to recieve a glare from the you Uchiha

"Young Master, you have to wake up... Your mother has been very worried about you"

Sasuke opened his eyes again and obeyed when heard that his mother was worried

_i guess this will be the last time I'll be seeing you _Sasuke thought as he gently pushed her off him and layed her body on the bench

"Shall we go now?"

Sasuke stood up and pause for a minute

"Wait... there's still something I got to do"

*shook*

*shook*

*shook*

"Miss?"

Sakura groaned as she slightly opened her eyes to see an old man

"who are you?"

"Im a taxi driver"

"um..." Sakura sat up to take good look at the old man infront of her

"I was sent to take you home"

"huh?"

"come on miss... Mr. Uchiha payed for you already"

"Mr....Uchiha?"

"Uchiha Sasuke, you know...the one with the hair and eyes"

"umm...mister, we all have hair and eyes..."

"oh yes! just hop on!"

"for free?"

"yes, for free..."

Sakura's face lightened as she followed the old man inside the cab

_Uchiha Sasuke huh? i dont believe it..._

Sakura held a smirk as the old man drove the car

"oh! I'm so worried about you! damn fugaku! he let you work at that hotdog store!" mikoto, sasuke's mother hugged her son very tight when she saw him

"I'm okay mom"

"oh! I also heard you were with a girl!"

"hn."

"coz i really thought you were asexual!" mikoto smiled wildly at him as she sat on the couch as she thought about match making

"so who was this lucky girl?"

"she's no one"

" I heard she has pink hair *smirk*"

"hn"

"if you think thats the last time you'll see her well think again!" mikoto shouted as sasuke started going upstairs

_I actually believe you mom_

he believed that he will meet Sakura again with his mom...

he will meet that annoying pink haired girl again

_"_thank you sir!" sakura shouted as she waved goodbye at the old man

"ah! I almost forgot!" the old man carried a medium-sized cup of chocolate filled ice cream and handed it over to Sakura

"he told me to give it to you...have a nice day!"

"uh...thanks.."

Sakura thought as she scanned the ice-cream

it was the same flavor.... chocolate flavored ice-cream

_So he really is Uchiha Sasuke!_

then she suddenly heard a car honking infront of her house

Sakura saw a woman with jet black hair come out of the luxurious car... and Sakura just knew who she is

_Uchiha Mikoto_

* * *

_**hello! please review! i finaly got myself typing a story so please be nice! please have the time to review!**_

**_love yah lots!_**

**_(it wouldn't hurt to review right?)_**


End file.
